The present disclosure relates generally to managing cloud-based virtual servers and service instances hosted by multi-tenant cloud computing service providers. Multi-tenant cloud computing service providers generally allow a customer to instantiate virtual servers running software specified by the customer without requiring the customer to own or manage the underlying hardware. Multi-tenant cloud computing service providers may therefore be referred to as hosts or host providers. Hosts providers include, for example, Amazon.com, Inc. (e.g., Amazon Web Services), Rackspace Hosting, Inc. (e.g., Rackspace Cloud), Google Inc. (e.g. Google Compute Engine), and Microsoft Corp. (e.g., Windows Azure).